


Homecoming

by dfs_toronto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korra & Asami Sato - Freeform, Korra/Asami Sato - Freeform, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfs_toronto/pseuds/dfs_toronto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami arrive at the South Pole to formally meet Korra's parents as a couple, and Korra finds out that she doesn't know her mother as well as she thinks she does. A post season 4 story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Homecoming

 

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Asami as Harbour City slowly came into view. "You're just here to talk to the council, and you'll have your father to help you out with them. I thought you'd be more excited to see your parents."

"I am, I am." Korra replied, quickly glancing back and forth between Asami and the approaching dock as the ship moved in to moor. "It's just.... I've never bought home someone to meet them before, it's a brand new experience for me."

"I've met your parents before." Asami pointed out. "And we all saw each other at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. They're wonderful people."

"I know, it's just that they had to leave before we went to the Spirit World together... before you really became.. _my_ Asami."

"You can't think they'll disapprove."

"I _know_ they won't, it's just, they're my parents and I'm nervous and now I'm babbling." Korra rambled on as she took Asami's hand and gave it a squeeze.

In the few months since the battle with Kuvira and Korra and Asami's discovery of their mutual feelings they had both been endlessly busy, with the reconstruction of Republic City and the re-settlement of the area around the new Spirit Portal. The region was being left free of major construction, becoming more of a village within the city, being populated by those drawn to the Portal, looking for more of a connection to the Spirit World. Korra had been overseeing this effort, while Asami and Future Industries participated in the rest of the rebuilding effort. Their time together since their return from their "vacation" had been less than either had wanted, and both leaped at this chance to visit the Southern Water Tribe when it came up.

Korra had written to her parents telling them about her and Asami, but had yet to receive a reply (the mail service to the South Pole being slightly erratic at the best of times) when she received a letter from her father, Tonraq, obviously sent before he got her letter. The council of the Southern Water Tribe had formally requested her presence to directly talk to them about the new Spirit Portal, the only one in memory not to exist in either the northern or southern polar regions. "What they really want," Tonraq had added, "is for someone to come and hold their hands and let them know everything is going to be all right, that this doesn't mean they are about to be abandoned by the Spirits. But your mother and I will have you home for a bit so I told them I thought it was a great idea."

Asami promptly found some Future Industries business in the south that required her attention, and the two had set off on the first fast ship south they could find, grateful for the chance to spend some uninterrupted time together. But now that they were almost there Korra couldn't stop bouncing between elation and tension. Everyone back in Republic City had been surprised when they had announced their new relationship (except Jinora, who had this knowing smirk on her face the whole time as Korra told everyone during their return-from-the-Spirit-World dinner at the Air Temple) but ultimately so supportive. Especially Bolin, once he had stopped being "very confused" about the whole thing. But her parents were her parents, and Korra couldn't stop feeling wound up.

"You're worrying over nothing." Asami scolded her and gave her hand a squeeze in return. "And I'm really looking forward to seeing your home with less revolution going on."

"We'll have at least a week here, so I can give you the grand tour." Korra replied. "And we can now short-cut back to Republic City thru the southern Spirit Portal, maybe find Iroh again."

"I'd like that."

They fell silent as the ship's horn sounded and it slid to a halt at the dock, and then found their bags and joined the other passengers in the general disembarkation, Korra scanning the crowd.

"You'd think the head of state coming to greet his daughter the Avatar would involve more formality then milling around on a dock." Asami drily commented as she struggled with her bags.

"We do things different here, and I really prefer it that way, you know me and formalities." Korra replied, still looking around.

"I do know, and it's a shame, considering how you look in full formal dress. I do have to find more excuses to get you into that outfit."

"You can always just ask." Korra grinned and then stiffened slightly as she and her parents mutually spotted each other. Her bags went flying as Korra dropped them and ran over to Tonraq and Senna, enveloping them both in a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Korra told them once they relaxed the hug. "I know it hasn't been that long but it's so good to be back here."

"It's so wonderful to have you back Korra." said Senna, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "You look so radiant and strong again, thank the Spirits."

"I'm glad to have you back too Korra," Tonraq added, "and don't worry about the council, we can deal with them tomorrow and then enjoy the rest of your stay. And welcome to Asami!" he added as she, a little tentatively, came up behind Korra.

"Yes, and welcome Asami!" Senna beamed, reaching out to take one of Asami's hands. "It's wonderful to have you here as well, I was so happy when I got Korra's letter about you two, so happy for you both! Welcome to the family."

"Thank you so much, I'm so glad to meet you again here, I'm so looking forward to really getting to see Korra's home." Asami said, her own nervousness dissipating, and glancing at Korra's shining face it was clear her tension was gone as well.

"I wanted to tell you about us in person," Korra added, "but I wasn't sure when we would see each other again, and I wanted you to know. Asami and I ... "

"I can't say I was that surprised, not after seeing you two in Republic City at the wedding. So when can I expect one?" Senna asked innocently.

Korra flushed slightly and stammered "That's a little getting ahead of ourselves..." as Asami laughed and Tonraq stated "Why don't we get these girls home for dinner, Senna, they've had a long trip and you can interrogate them there."

"All right, I've been preparing a proper meal for you Korra since the ship radioed that you and Asami were coming." Senna smiled as Tonraq recovered the luggage and shouldered his way through the crowd, leading them to a waiting sled.

* * *

 

Dinner was everything Korra had hoped it would be, sitting with her parents and holding Asami's hand, telling them about the new Spirit Portal and their work in Republic City. "President Raiko gave me some official letter to hand to you, by the way, don't let me forget to give that to you. It's taking up half a bag with the official binding and seals."

"Probably just a statement of solidarity between Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe concerning the new Spirit Portal blah blah blah." Tonraq rolled his eyes. "I got enough of that when I was there for the wedding, the man loves to talk without saying much. I think he thinks that's what a leader is supposed to do. I don't think he'll ever understand how we do things here."

"That's for sure, although he's been a big help with the rebuilding. He's really coming around to the idea of a new Republic City, when the people and Spirits can live together."

"That's thanks to you Korra, and everything you've achieved." Asami said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I sometimes think it's despite me. I love Republic City but its had a hard time of it ever since I arrived there. A few years without world threats beating the place up is what I'm hoping for now."

"You shouldn't put yourself down Korra, the whole world has changed in the past few years, and for the better." Tonraq said. "The new Portal, the revival of the Air Nation, the Earth Kingdom beginning to properly rebuild and reform, the South becoming free... I even talked with Firelord Izumi for a while in Republic City, now there's a woman who just says what she thinks. We might be seeing a lot more contact and trade between us and Fire Nation in a few more years, maybe even an official visit."

"Now that would be a real achievement, but that's due to you, not me, Dad." Korra replied. "I still feel like I've got a lot more to learn and do then I have already."

"Well you won't lack for people to stand by you while you do that Korra." Senna said. "Us, Tenzin, all your friends around the world, and of course Asami here." Senna turned to her with a smile. "I don't think she'll be leaving your side for a moment."

"I'm not planning to, ah..." Asami hesitated for a moment before Senna interjected "Just call me Senna dear, I'd like that."

"Thank you Senna, so much." Asami turned a bit and gave Korra a nudge. "And you were so nervous on the ship about how this would go with your parents."

"I wasn't _nervous_ nervous, I was just a bit anxious, this was a big thing and all...."

"Why would you be nervous at all, silly?" Senna asked. "You couldn't have thought it would concern either of us that it was Asami that you fell in love with, especially me, considering."

"Especially you considering what?" Korra replied.

"You know."

"Er... I don't think I do."

Senna looked off into space for a moment. "Did I never tell you about that? I was sure that I had."

"Tell me about what?" said Korra, completely confused now.

"Oh." Tonraq said suddenly.

"OH WHAT?" spluttered Korra, exasperated.

Tonraq just made a "go on" gesture to Senna, who turned to Korra again. "Dear, do you remember Anana?"

"You mean the champion spear-thrower? She's really tall? Wait, she's with the City Guard right?" Korra recalled the woman from the days of the southern revolution against the north. "I think I spoke to her a few times when we were fighting Unalaq."

"That's her!"

"Actually, she was just made Captain of the Guard." Tonraq put in.

"Really? I hadn't heard that." Senna looked delighted. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, great, what about her?" Korra said peevishly, picking up her water cup and taking a drink.

"Before I met your father, she and I dated for almost a year."

* * *

 

The dinner was interrupted for a few minutes while everyone helped Korra get past her choking fit. When she could manage to take a breath again she looked at her mother and managed a "WHAT?!?"

"You're sure I never told you about this?"

"I'D REMEMBER, MOM!"

"Well, we met the summer of the North/South Games that she first took the championship in. I was a third-replacement on the southern water bending team, I hadn't a hope of actually competing, but I was just happy to be there with my friends. I was assigned to the first-aid tent most of the time, and Anana came in after her victory with a pulled muscle in her shoulder. In those days she had this hair down past her waist, black as night, and she was just the most beautiful thing I had ever seen..."

Senna trailed off for a moment with a far-away look in her eyes, while Tonraq sat solidly with his eyes closed and Korra just stared at her completely croggled. Senna came back and smiled at Asami. "Maybe it runs in the family. Asami here is quite the beauty as well!"

Asami blushed (prettily, of course) while Korra, complexion considerably more mottled, managed another "MOM!"

"Anyway, we met and we were... together for a while. It didn't last, obviously. While we were very fond of each other we just wanted different things out of life and it ended mutually. I was sad, but I wasn't heartbroken when it did. A few months afterwards I first met your father and well, you know that story. We met, and we grew together and here we are now."

Senna leaned across the table and took both Korra and Asami by the hand. "Korra, you've always had this spark inside you, that's made you who you are and drives you, as a person and the Avatar to help people and make things better. When you were hurt I saw that spark go away and when you left here you still didn't have it back, and I was so worried for you even though I knew it was time for you to go. But when we met you in Republic City I could see it in you again, and now I see it back, and I think a lot of the reason for that is sitting right here."

"When I see you two look at each other you both just glow. There's no gift in all the world more precious then your heart, and Asami's gift of that to you helped bring you back. And the gift of yours to her bought you all the way back. Can you ever think I would not love the person who would do that for you, the person who you love, no matter who they were?"

Neither Korra or Asami could say a thing at the moment, both just tearing up and squeezing Senna's hands in return, and Tonraq broke the silent by coughing.

"Korra, Asami, your mother speaks for me as well here, and better than I could likely say. So now that we know where we all stand, how about we just have dessert? I'm sure Senna has your favourite prepared."

"What, stewed sea prunes?" Korra managed, blinking back the tears, continuing when Senna nodded, "You just can't get those prepared properly in Republic City!"

"I'll get them now." said Senna, rising from the table, as Asami said "Wait, stewed what?"

* * *

 

Later, after everyone was talked out (and a dessert had been found that Asami could manage), Tonraq stretched with a yawn. "Korra and I at least need to turn in if we're going to make that Council meeting tomorrow."

"I think we all do Dad" Korra said, as the yawn quickly proved contagious. "I guess my old room is ready Mom? And Asami ... ah ..."

"Korra," Senna interjected, "we can all pretend Asami is going to sleep in the guest room if you want, but the two of you are going to have to make it up yourselves. I was much too busy with dinner and the rest to bother getting all of Tonraq's junk out of it."

Asami blushed a little again while Korra muttered "mom!" under her breath.

"So I will leave that decision to you two and see you in morning, my dears." Senna gave them each a kiss and turned to go, suddenly turning back with a twinkle. "You must be glad we're not in our old house anymore where you grew up Korra, we'd just have some hides hanging between your bed and ours. I wouldn't want you two feeling you couldn't, ah, "relax" properly after your trip. I guess there are benefits to Tonraq's position after all."

With that, she glided down the hall to her and Tonraq's own room, leaving Korra speechless, not for the first time that night.

* * *

 

"I told you your parents were wonderful." Asami told Korra with a smile as they prepared for bed.

"I know they are, I just didn't think... I can't even think about what Mom said right now, it's just, *argh* do I even KNOW her?!?"

"Parents are people too Korra, that's something I had to learn." Asami fell silent for a moment, but her expression changed when she leaned back on the bed. "Oh by the Spirits, what IS this?"

"It's a mink-seal hide comforter. Mom's really good at making them, it's the only thing that can keep you warm during the winter nights here."

"What, the _only_ thing?" Asami lay back and stretched on the bedspread in a state of considerable undress, feeling it under her, the sight of which nearly sending Korra into cardiac arrest. "We HAVE to get one of these. Maybe we can ask your mother to make us one."

"What, and give her another reason to smile "knowingly" at me?" Korra grumbled, and then relented a little at Asami's look. "Alright... I'll sleep on it."

"Just sleep?" Asami looked at her mischievously. "We do have her blessing after all."

"Don't start."

"Actually, I think I will". With that, Asami took Korra's hands in hers and pulled her down to her. And the discussion stopped for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Korra remembered all those cold winter mornings when she was a kid waking up curled up in the warmth of the mink-seal and not wanting to move, convinced it was the best thing ever. That thought required some amendment now, as waking up in the warmth of the mink-seal curled up with Asami was clearly the best thing ever.

"Good morning." Asami whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmmm.." Korra purred in reply.

"I told you we need one of these."

"In Republic City? We'd roast to death in it."

"I'm a genius, I'll figure something out."

"I bet you will." Rolling over, Korra gave her a morning kiss. "As nice as this is, I really do have to get up. Dad and I should just get that council meeting over with, and the longer we lie-in here, the more ammunition we're going to give my Mom to make fun of us."

"Of you, you mean. As long as we have some mornings here for the rest of our stay."

"That, I can guarantee."

Out at the table Tonraq and Senna were already eating. "Good morning my dears." Senna greeted them. "Sleep well? Or at all?"

Korra mumbled something as she and Asami sat down and Tonraq said, "Stop teasing her dear."

"But she's just so cute when you do." Senna replied as she served up some breakfast to them, and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm noticing that." Asami added, and giggled at the look she got from Korra.

After breakfast it was back in the sled for the trip into the city to the old royal palace where the council chambers were, the sun shining, the air cold but crisp.

Korra leapt out of the sled and pulled Asami out after her. "You've got to see the view of the bay and the city from the palace roof when the light is like this. It's the best sight in the city."

"We _do_ have the meeting, Korra." Tonraq called after them warningly.

Korra glanced back, "I'll meet you there Dad, you can warm them up for me. If I've come all this way to see them they can wait for me for a bit. I _am_ the Avatar after all! See you later Mom!" With that, Korra slipped her arm around Asami's waist and the two young lovers vanished in the crowd.

Watching them go, Senna said quietly, "When Korra came back hurt, and nothing seemed to really help, I was so, so frightened I'd never _really_ see my little girl again."

"I know." said Tonraq, holding his wife's hand. "But she's back now, and she has more reason than ever to never leave again, or to find her way back home if she does."

"Yes, she does."

They stood quietly for a moment and then Tonraq roused himself. "Well, I guess I need to get to that Council meeting. That'll be fun. Do you have anything to do while Korra and I handle that?"

"I thought I'd go to the Guard Headquarters and see if Anana was available for lunch. I need to congratulate her for her promotion. Actually dear," she said as a thought struck her, "do you know what the dress code is for Guard officers? I'm wondering if she can let her hair grow out again now."

Tonraq stood there for a few moments and finally said calmly "And now you're teasing me."

"You're cute when I do it to you too."

\- END -

 

 

 

 


End file.
